Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by Symbol of Insanity
Summary: Gaara needs Hinata and will kill anyone who touches what's his. Gaara is homicidal, Hinata is afraid and Itachi has his own plans. Edited.
1. Revenge

There are things in life you have to take into your own hands. Life altering shit that you just have to take control of. Killing for what was _his_ never fazed Gaara; it was justified and had to be done.

Gaara looked over at the beaten body strapped to the chair. His head was limp and his dark coal eyes stared off to nothingness. What used to be live eyes were now just black coal tired orbs. Looking at him made Gaara shiver with excitement, this was going to be fun.

And yes, there was going to be lots of blood.

That was a promise he intended to keep. Gaara cracked his neck savoring the delicious snap it made doing so. It made his dear _Uchiha_prey twitch, his imagination coming into play. Good, the more fear the better and he did enjoy making the little proud fucker squirm. He walked over to the Uchiha and placed a firm foot on the side of his chair and placed a swift kick.

The chair toppled over to the side and the Uchiha let out a cry of bitter surprise.

The chair hit the floor with a thud and his head did a little jive on the floor. It wasn't enough to knock him out...just enough to cause slight vision problems. Gaara laughed out at the Uchiha's pain; it was a shame that Hinata couldn't be there to enjoy it.

Ah well, sometimes life was a bitch, but Hinata was tied up at the moment. Well, no need to rush she would be there when he got back. "Red haired bastard". Why, what was that! The Uchiha speaks! He chuckled, a sound much worse than his putrid smile. "What's that Uchiha? Have you got something to say?" He reached down and yanked up Sasuke's head by his hair, lowering is own face down to his hated enemy.

"Speak; I do love your objective criticism so much after all!" The sarcasm just poured from his mouth in angry drops. "You are a piece of shit." Sasuke managed a little laugh. "Only cowards keep their victims tied up, you know that? You are a piece of fucking trash and you make me ill."

Gaara's grinning ceased, piece of shit, coward? Oh, silly little Uchiha.

"You're just pissed that I always get what in want in the end. I'm stronger than you, smarter, and Hinata's is waiting for _me_ to return," Gaara hissed, as he dropped his preys head.

"Anyway, I think we've stalled long enough with this idle little chit-chat, don't you agree?" He gripped the legs of the chair and drug Sasuke across the floor to the center of the room.

"Oh, it will be so much fun Uchiha! It'll be easier for you appreciate the beauty of your death if you sat here." Gaara sat the chair back up abruptly. "Look!" He strolled over to the other end of the room to a bulky object hidden under a dirty white sheet. Gaara threw the offensive sheet off in mock flamboyance to reveal a very large tarnished mirror reflecting both of them. The Uchiha could finally behold himself in all his glory.

Strapped and afraid, beaten and bloody, Sasuke noted that the expression, 'sticks and stones can break my bones but word can never hurt me' was definitely untrue. Sticks and stones hurt all right. More like angry fists in this case but the effect was equal. He turned his head away out of disgust for himself, closing his halfway swollen eyes. If he was going to die like this he didn't want to watch.

But the monster before him had other plans. "Wait right there, I assure you, you will love my toys." He left the room and was gone for at least ten minutes, leaving Sasuke to marinate in his own anxiety. When Gaara returned Sasuke gave a low guttural growl. There was a bag in the monsters hands about the size of a backpack. "We'll see how long it takes you to scream, Uchiha."

He set the bag down and produced a handful of nails and a hammer. He stalked closer and scooted the chair around so Sasuke was completely facing the mirror. Gaara kneeled down and took a nail and placed it at one on the chairs feet. Sasuke stiffened as Gaara hammered it in. The loud _Thump_ _Thump_ _Thump_ gave him an even worse headache than he already had.

The _Thumps_ also matched the wild beating of his heart, and he wondered if this was really the end for him. At the hands of this fucker? He exhaled sharply blocking tears from falling. He was so scared, he felt like he was five again, too small to do anything. And the worst part was he wasn't even able to achieve anything he wanted in his life. He hadn't even come close to killing his damned brother. Sasuke couldn't believe that his entire life ambition could be over in just a matter of minutes or hours or days…

He only hoped that there would be no trace of him when this was over. After several agonizing minutes all the chair feet were nailed to the ground. Gaara picked up one nail and set it above Sasuke's foot. As he did this he lifted his head and held Sasuke's watery gaze. Those weren't small nails either, hell no! They were those ugly seven inch nails, which were much more painful in Gaara's opinion.

He pounded one in the Uchiha's right foot. Blood warm and red pooled the area around the wound, but was more refreshing was the sound of screams cracking from above. The grin returned to his cheeks, it was like music to his ears. The thing he was born to do, kill, and oh, how the loved it so.

Gaara gradually lowered his stare from the Uchiha's face as he took another nail and pounded away until it was firmly in Sasuke's left foot. He licked the blood from his hands, savoring the metallic flavor. "Yes, that's right, scream for me and no one else, like my own personal toy, shiny and new." He continued on with his gruesome work. When he was finished he had nailed twenty or so nails into Sasuke's feet.

Blood was splashed in intricate patterns on the floor, lovely crimson in contrast to the dull chipped wood floor. "You know, the only reason you are here is because you tried to claim what was mine. Shame on you," Gaara growled, his eyes burning with cold fury.

"Don't you know to keep your filthy hands off of what's mine? I mean honesty, this is about protecting what I own and you know damn well what I'm talking about."

Of course Sasuke did. This was about Hinata; it was obvious that Gaara was obsessed with her. Sasuke looked at the face of his captor, careful to avoid his eyes. "She'd _never_ love a monster," Sasuke jeered.

Gaara backhanded him. Without warning, his hands suddenly broke free from their controlled position at his sides to begin a series of violent, heated gesticulations. "This is your fault! I was _nice_, do you hear me? I actually asked her to be mine! Do you know what she said to me! 'I can't Gaara; I'm with Sasuke-kun!' She rejected me because of you! And that fucks with my head to no end!"

He inhaled a sharp breathe and continued. "You're a spoiled brat! You don't even appreciate the kind of woman she is. You have no idea how bad the feeling of rejection is! You haven't been rejected a day in your fucking life! Gaara's gaze slid shrewdly to the side, accompanied with a sneer that, while skewed and partially obscured by his face, was still decisively evil. "Now I'm going to show you never to cross the path of a demon again, fucker!"

He reached for two smaller nails and took them in his palm. "I'll make you watch!" He grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled up an eye lid. Sasuke initially tried to pull away but Gaara only tightened his grip. "Be still now; don't want to have to poke out your eye!"

He hammered in the first nail thereby permanently keeping Sasuke's eye opened. Blood splattered Sasuke's face and Gaara's too. Another blood curdling scream erupted from Sasuke's lips and Gaara started on the next one. He did the same to the other eye then dropped his hammer to admire the beauty. Yes, this was his deal, his calling and he absolutely adored it. He grabbed his bag and this time produced a strong leather strap.

The Uchiha would watch!

There was he strap buckle large enough to hold Sasuke's head firmly in place. He did this and decided to dump all the contents out of the bag. From the ground he chose a heavy meat cleaver. He held the cleaver above Sasuke's shoulder and sliced down to his wrist.

Thick warm blood jetted out of his wound and half way covered Gaara. Sasuke's screams once again filled Gaara's ears as he started to grin madly. Gaara skipped in front of Sasuke and picked up a plain salt shaker. He shook it on Sasuke's wound as his screams got louder. The flesh looked like it was actually bubbling.

If the blood wasn't dripping from Sasuke's eyes Gaara would have believed he was crying. "What's wrong mighty Uchiha can't stand the site of blood?" Deeply amused, Gaara picked up a candle and produced a matchbox from his pocket. He knelt down in front of his victim and rolled up his shorts' legs so Sasuke's thighs were bare.

He lit the match and held it over Sasuke's exposed thigh. Hot drippings from the candle landed on Sasuke's bloody leg. Immediately Gaara could smell burning flesh and Sasukes skin started to go blister and burst. To help along Gaara held the fire over Sasuke's leg. Sasuke threw up sickening yellow vomit all over himself and Gaara.

Gaara smeared the vomit off his face and crammed his vomit covered fingers in Sasuke's mouth. "Doesn't it taste sweet?" he asked.

Sasuke gagged on his fingers. Gaara took this time to move the fire to Sasuke's other leg, burning it just as bad. After about five minutes Gaara removed the fire from Sasuke's leg, and it looked like the skin was still blackening and blistering.

Gaara then took out the matches and struck at least five in a row and threw them aside; the white sheet instantly caught fire behind them. "You're going to roast here Uchiha, I hope you have fun. But before I go…" Gaara leisurely picked up the hammer and slammed it into Sasuke's mouth. He took then ripped it out and hit Sasuke the middle of his slightly parted legs. He pulled the hammer back up and turned it so the nail-removing side faced out and it slammed into Sasuke's cheek so that it stuck. More blood and teeth fragments flew. He continued like that until all that was left was a mass of red and a black hole that had been Sasuke's mouth. Below it was a litter of white that one could easy mistake for rice. Then one would probably realize that those, were, in fact what was left of his teeth.

Gaara knew that Hinata would have enjoyed this. Hell, they might have fucked over Sasuke's dieing frame. He placed a mental image of Hinata nude, being shoved up the wall with him slamming into her as deep as he could go. He instantly became hard.

Gaara stood up for a minute and savored everything; the smell, the site, everything.

He stood outside and thought about Hinata. This was really a life changing experience for him. He was a God; let someone dare to do anything to him. In fact he was already planning a few more fun times.

"Maybe I'll get that dog-boy next," Gaara mused aloud. He heard a scream from inside the house and knew Sasuke was roasted. He bounded off; right now there was a pretty little sweet girl who needed him now. He walked off and made no attempted to clean off the blood or puke staining his clothes, he wanted Hinata to see him like this.

_Oh, this will be fun_, Gaara mused, he was sure of it.

He would continue killing, leaving corpses in his wake.


	2. One step closer

A dark lone figure stood, waiting, it seemed, on the Hyuuga estate.

Hinata, who was perched on far side of her window sill, wondered who it was. Whoever it was, stood at the far side of the property, partially obscured by the lush foliage. The figure was away from the branch house, and stood near the main house, Hinata's room to be exact. It was long past midnight and she and her team were finally back from their two day mission of delivering a classified scroll.

Not that anyone cared, all the lights were out and everyone was asleep. She wasn't surprised, she just wished someone would leave a light on, or stay awake to see her in.

She wasn't even tired. Insomnia was a daily occurrence for her nowadays.

Hinata wondered if it wasn't Sasuke, who had maybe come there to see her. She quietly creaked open her window and slid out into the cold night air. She watched as the figure swiftly jumped to the roof to join her. She expected to see Sasuke. Instead she was utterly shocked and appalled by who she saw. It wasn't Sasuke but Gaara. But it wasn't just that, it was that he was drenched in blood. He was leaning of the roof level with his arms across his chest, a rancid smile on his face. In the moonlight his hair looked alive, lush and vibrant, about two tones darker than orange. Drops of blood glistened in it like seed pearls.

His eyes burned through her. He wore a sadistic smile as he stared back. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. Ironically the only question to come out of her mouth was the most irrelevant, "Why are you here?"

Gaara's smile widened and he closed his eyes for a moment. "I was waiting for you."

Hinata felt her knees go weak and she felt sweat stinging from it oozed from her skin. All she could think about was whether or not he was there to kill her or worse. He next thought was, _where's Sasuke?_

In the breeze she could faintly smell vomit and the coppery smell of blood. Immediately she thought she was going to be sick. It repulsed her to see the dried blood stuck to his skin and under his nails. She knew Gaara interested in her, and she was somewhat flattered by that, but she was with Sasuke. Gaara _knew_ that. A shudder ran through her spine when he took a step closer.

Gaara swiftly grabbed both of Hinata's wrists and pulled her closer to him. Hinata tried to get away but his grip was firm. Now Hinata's senses were filled with the sickening smell of blood and vomit. He pushed his lips onto hers. He forced his tongue far into her mouth. Hinata was petrified, she was being kissed by a man she was scared to death of, and her boyfriend wasn't there to protect her. Hinata could feel the still wet blood seep into her shirt, the cold fluid stung her skin. Just the thought of somebody else's blood on her was enough to make her throw up in her mouth.

As they pulled apart she heard him murmur something akin to, "Now you are mine." That was the last thing Hinata heard before everything went black. Gaara felt her soft body go limp against him. "Well, no point in fucking her if she's not even conscious." Gaara whispered to himself and easily picked her up over his shoulder and dropped to the next level balcony, to put her to bed. He silently opened her window and stepped through it and lied her down on her bed. "Oh, how many good times we will have, Hinata. I wish you could have been there, to see the blood and the pain of the Uchiha, you would have loved it."

He felt shiver of excitement run through his spine just thinking about killing. He was sure Hinata would love it as much as he did. "We are going to have so much fun together Hinata." The putrescent grin once again returned to his lips as he ran his finger up and down her jaw line. The Inuzuka was next, he never did like the way the dog boy looked at Hinata, his Hinata.

Oh yes, he and the Inuzuka will have a fine time!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In case ya'll haven't noticed I'm in the process of editing these chapters. When I finish I'll update. Be patient.


	3. Lament

Hinata woke up to the red glow of the sun hitting her closed eye lids. She slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light of the sun and she turned her head quickly to shake away the colored blotches the light gave her. She rolled over to her side and sighed; it was the beginning yet another bad day.

After a moment or so she became quite aware to how uncomfortable she was. Her feet hurt and she realized she fell asleep with her shoes on and fully dressed. She couldn't remember how or when she got home or even to her bed.

She rolled to the end of her bed and swung her feet off the edge then she slowly slipped each shoe off. She threw them out of the way toward the general vicinity of her closet and slowly stood up. She gingerly padded toward her bathroom, grimacing at the pain in her feet.

When her feet met the cold tile of the bathroom floor, she turned, closed, and then locked the door. She moved up to rug at front of the sink and mirror. As she took one look at her reflection and almost stopped breathing. There was dried blood all over her shirt and some on her face. Almost immediately the memory of the previous night rushed back to her like a ton of weights.

Gaara, he was covered in blood and kissed her! Hinata put her hand over her mouth and stiffened at just the memory of kissing him. She glanced back at the blood; it repulsed her. She quickly tugged the shirt off and gagged as she felt the dried blood stick to her skin and peal off.

She threw the shirt away from her and placed it in the waste bin; she would never wear it again. She quickly pulled off her bra, pants, and underwear and stepped into the dry shower.

She turned on the water and let the warmth encase her. She took the soap and scrubbed until her skin turned pink. She just wanted everything to go away, the blood, Gaara, the kiss.

She wanted Sasuke to come and be with her, she missed him.

She sighed as she turned the water off and nearly slipped on her way toward the door when she remembered something else about that night. "Now you are mine." What did that mean? Hinata stopped and gave herself a minute to breathe. She walked out of the shower into the freezing bathroom to dry herself off.

Gaara looked down at the whimpering Inuzuka who was breathing hard and obviously trying hard to fight back tears. The death of his mutt hit the dog boy hard. Gaara guffawed at the watering eyes of the fool; such emotion tied into a dog, how idiotic! Gaara crouched down so he was eye level with the boy, who was currently bound to the metal chair.

He chuckled again, a foul sound only matched by his sickening grin. "What's wrong Inuzuka? Did I hurt your feelings?" Hatred and mock sympathy dripped from his tongue.

"You're a fucking freak, fucker, damn you to hell!" The Inuzuka screamed his voice cracking from the tears leaking from his eyes. Gaara laughed, silly Inuzaka. "Well, I'll let that one slide, seeing as there is no point in holding a grudge against a dead man."

Gaara stood up and placed a hand in his pocket seeming looking for something. When he found the desired object he pulled his hand out of his pocket with a box of three inch nails in his palm. Gaara chuckled when Kiba began to struggle from his seat.

It's not fair, Kiba thought frantically. Hinata was the only girl I ever really liked and now I'm going to die for it! He looked for a flicker of humanity in the monster's eyes, the slightest sign of hesitation, and saw nothing.

Suddenly Gaara's left hand shot up and then slapped down, whacking his left cheek with a sound like a breaking stick of kindling. Heat flooded his skin; it was as if someone had turned a sunlamp on that side of his face.

More stinging tears begrudgingly leaked down the sides of Kiba's swollen eyes. Gaara picked up a hammer that was lying on the floor and gripped it. Gaara walked over to Kiba and leaned down eye level to him "Have anything to say?" Kiba glared at him and spit in his eye. Gaara smiled slowly as he wiped the spite from his face. Then Gaara suddenly had an epiphany.

Gaara let the smile rest of his face; this one might be the most fun yet. Gaara slowly, almost reverently, placed the hammer and put the nails on the floor. Gaara reached for the head brace and tightened the Inuazka's head restraints. Kiba closed his eyes in agony for a moment; the brace was too tight and his head felt like it was going to rupture. Gaara leaned down and picked up the hammer and nails. Kiba hastily closed his inflamed eyes.

Gaara leaned over the Inuzaka and placed the sharp nail tip on Kiba's closed left eye lid. Kiba whimpered and tried to move his face but the brace kept him in place. With one swift swing the nail and its entirety was lodged in Kiba's eye going straight through his pupil.

Crackling screams of absolute agony ripped through the room.

That's it; scream for me and no one else, Gaara grinned, warm crimson tears mixed with the Inuzaka's vitreous humorous fluid dripped down his busied cheek.

Next Gaara chose the slightly longer; six inch nails and set the tip of the nail at the beginning of Kiba's knee cap and smashed it all the way through. New screams ripped from the already torn and sore throat of Inuzaka and Gaara continued hammering. He put down the hammer and once again marveled at the beauty oozing from the six nail wounds. Gaara cupped his hands under the blood flow and let it fill up before he slicked his hair with it.

Kiba watched the monster walk to the other side of the room and come back with something bottled like beer, Kiba couldn't tell, and something shiny and edged; a knife. Gaara set down the bottle but kept the knife. He walked over to Kiba with a barley concealed bounce in his step. He set the knife over Kiba's shoulder and stabbed there then dragged the weapon all the way down to his wrist.

Bloody streams of sweet crimson spurted out everywhere. Blood sprayed in endless jets, hot and sticky all over Gaara's whole body. Kiba's screams were endless and almost as gushy as the blood. Gaara licked the blood from his lips and the blood he smeared in his hair dripped down the sides of his head.

Gaara shoved the knife back into Kiba's shoulder and then back out again. Gaara repeated this until the knife hit bone. He then gripped Kiba's shoulder and pulled viciously until there was a loud crack and he ripped most of the arm from him. The blood-glistening twist of gristle that was still connecting it to the rest of Kiba's body made a squelchy sound, like a wet dishrag when you wring it out.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Were the only discernable words that came out of Kiba's mouth.

Kiba began to do a funny twitching fit. It made Gaara throw a fit of laughter. "Hey Kiba! Need a hand!" He threw it behind him. It landed against the wall with a wet smack that most people could have lived without. The monster stood back to really admire his work this time.

"It's amazing how such simple tools can bring so much pain, huh? I do hope your pleased Kiba." He took the knife and threw it over his shoulder. "What's next?" This time he picked up the bottle and matches. Gaara smiled and unscrewed the cap. He took a swig of the dry alcohol and spit out over the Inuzaka's bare feet, and then he struck a match and dropped it.

Kiba's feet instantly caught fire. Gaara had to hold his sides to keep from falling over in his joy.

"Wow you're really on fire!" Gaara's laughter raised like the agony filled screams of Kiba. When the fire started to spread, Gaara left the room for a moment and came back with a bucket of freezing water. He dumped it on Kiba's feet and put the fire out. Kiba continued to scream. His feet were burned to a point where you weren't even able to tell they were once part of the human body. The sickening smell of burned flesh heavily filled the room.

Kiba still screamed and then he began to seizure. Then he didn't move he just sat there probably unconscious.

For a moment Gaara just stood there, looking a Kiba, thoroughly bored. Then picked up the hammer and knocked Kiba across the face with it. When Gaara was sure Kiba was conscious he put the alcohol bottle into Kiba's mouth. Blood from Kiba's ruptured nose slid down his throat. Then alcohol filled his mouth, cold and strong.

"Swallow it!" Gaara shouted now more excited then ever. "Swallow it, you bitch!"

He swallowed. One mouthful, then two, then three. On the third his throat seemed to clench shut. He tried to breath and couldn't. His windpipe was blocked by a nightmare of bloody alcohol. Then he felt something ice cold cascade onto his lap. Afterward, he realized it was more alcohol.

I can't breathe! Why this happening to me? Kiba wondered and not for the first time.

With all that on his mind, it's no wonder Kiba didn't notice Gaara's pale fingers striking a match, or the maniacal grin he had on his face while doing so, the heavy smell of blood, his burned feet, or the pain in his face.

He continued concentrating on trying to breath, and he still did so, even _after_ his lap was set on fire.


	4. Tarvail

Well I've had a pretty funny week, I was going to update sooner but my friend and I both got in trouble for calling our chemistry teacher a bitch. It was funny, my friend and I always know what the other is thinking and so we looked at each other and said bitch at the same time; we were mad because he gave us a big stupid project. Our bitchy chemistry teacher heard us and gave us detention for the whole week. We looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry, we couldn't stop laughing.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto?

**NOTE**: Kiba is already dead and I 'm picking up where I left off with Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. It was late in the morning and her family had already eaten. Hinata was grateful; she really didn't feel like seeing them.

Hinata sat down at the empty table and picked out one of the spare fruits from the bowl at the center of the table

After Hinata finished eating she left the house. She headed toward the forest that connected to the estate; she really didn't have anywhere to go. She just got back form the mission and there was really nothing left to do.

Hinata walked toward the forest training grounds; if she was lucky no one would be there and she could have time to herself. The cool morning breeze blew through her hair and picked up some of the dead leaves off the forest floor. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed with a longing feeling in her stomach; she wished Sasuke was there.

As she neared the one of the many training sites it became more and more evident that someone was already there. Hinata walked through the trees and saw the blonde boy himself; Naruto. He wasn't doing much, just hitting the training log over and over again. Hinata watched him for a moment and then turned to leave.

"Wait Hinata" Hinata turned around a little surprised that he noticed she was there. When she turned to face him and he was facing the log panting slightly. "What is it Naruto?" After a moment or to he finally turned to face her, he had a look of fear and worry painted allover his face. It scared Hinata a little to see Naruto that way.

"It's about Sasuke. I was just wondering if you've seen him around lately." Hinata shook her head "No, I haven't seen him since I left for my team's mission." Hinata was surprised she was able to speak without stuttering. "That's weird Sasuke had a mission too but he should be back by now. Well, any way if you see him tell him I'm looking for him" Naruto looked up with his signature grin and went back to training. Hinata nodded and walked out of the clearing.

All Hinata could think about was Gaara and the blood he was drenched in. She knew there was a chance it could have been Sasuke's but she refused to acknowledge it.

Sasuke is okay, Sasuke is okay, she chanted in her head trying to force back tears. She broke into a run and tears streamed down her face.

After a minute she stopped. She realized how silly she was acting, Sasuke could take care of himself; he was strong. Hinata wiped the tears away from her red eyes and chuckled slightly, she was getting all worked up over nothing. She leaned on a near by tree for a second to caught her breath then she started walking again.

As she walked and calmed down she realized she didn't know where she was. This part of the forest wasn't familiar to her and she wasn't sure if she was going the right way.

As she began to walk away in the opposite direction she felt the wind get knocked out of her. Hinata felt her back slam up against the tree and felt something hold her to it. She opened her eyes to a blur of red and knew it was Gaara.

Gaara stood up against her pinning both of her hands over her head with one of his. "So Hinata how have you been?" The smell of coppery metal once again violated her senses and Gaara brought his face closer to Hinata's. Hinata didn't answer she was too busy thinking over all the horrible things he could do her. "Don't feel like talking, okay then." Gaara's mouth once again meet with Hinata's and he savored it. He kept licking Hinata's lips to get her to open them but she kept here mouth closed.

Gaara moved his hand under her shirt and rubbed her warm and soft skin. Hinata gasped at his warm hand and Gaara's tongue slipped into her mouth. Hinata wanted to fight back; to kick or scream or do anything but she couldn't. She was afraid and she hated herself for it.

Gaara felt tears stream down Hinata's cheeks and wet his. Gaara pulled back and was a little disgusted at her now oblivious weakness; blood. But that would change she would learn to love blood and death soon he was sure of it. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered reason he had really come, to tell her Kiba was dead. He released his hold on her and for and moment they just stood their looking into each others eyes. Gaara wanted to stay a little longer but she looked like she needed to be left alone.

When the gravity of his words finally hit her she fell down to her knees fully sobbing. She could feel his piercing gaze on her face but she didn't care. Faintly she could hear him walking away leaving her there; alone and lost. Tears ran down her eyes into her slightly blood stained shirt. She didn't care that her clothes were dirty or that her hair was a mess. All that mattered was that her best friend was dead. She didn't even bother getting up when it stared to get dark she just let herself fall into troubled and uncomfortable sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the wait. Forgive me and my horrible attitude toward school teachers.

I know a lot of you liked Kiba so since I kind of feel bad, Sakura will die; horrifically. Torture makes me feel content too.

I'm not that sick…. right?

**REVIEW NOW!** And to all who have reviewed **I** **LOVE YOU!**


	5. A little too close

Well, it's a really funny story why I haven't updated. It's because of school. Long story short I got in school trouble and lost the computer. But after some convincing I got it back. My stupid History teacher is out to get me. The only one I can trust is my Russian teacher which is weird because he scares the crap out of me.

So, what I'm really trying to say is sorry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hinata woke up she wasn't on the forest floor like she expected but in her bed. She turned on the side and winced at the pain that came from her back. Then she remembered why her back hurt. Hinata could feel the sadness and remorse well up inside of her. She hoped she hadn't heard Gaara correctly .Maybe there was a small light of hope that Kiba was still alive. An idea that Hinata clung to with all her soul.

Sasuke, the more and more she thought of him the more the feeling of doubt and uncertainty threatened to over take her again. To stop the train of thought that would inevitably end up with her crying and depressed, she willed herself to get up despite the pain. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and began to prepare for a shower.

Gaara smirked; Hinata was cute when she was scared. He slowly opened her window and sat down at the foot of her bed; he was waiting for Hinata to finish up in the bathroom. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't finish up with the pink haired girl; Sakura but it wasn't like she was going anywhere. And he had more important business with Hinata first. He heard the shower water stop.

Hinata slowly made her way out of the shower careful not to slip on her way out. She reached through the steam and grabbed a towel. As she patted herself down she looked out of the window and saw that it was dark and realized that she slept the whole day. Hinata quickly finished drying and wrapped herself up in the towel. Her exposed arms and legs broke out in Goosebumps at the cool night breeze.

She shivered slightly as she opened the door and sighed in relief at the warmth of her room. She held in a scream as her eyes met icy light green eyes. Gaara leaned back and smirked as Hinata took stepped back. Hinata watched Gaara's eyes look her up and down. She instantly became self aware that she was virtually naked save for the towel.

Hinata glanced at the door and wondered if she could make it if she ran. Gaara watched her, "Thinking of running? Try." Gaara grinned widely he sat up and patted the bed space next to him "sit." Hinata simply stood there wide eyed and embarrassed. She flinched as Gaara stood up and walked over to her. Gaara simply took her hand and forced her to sit. Hinata held on to her towel tightly and tried to control her breathing. She froze as she felt Gaara's warm breath tickle her neck.

She blushed red as he pulled back and wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her lips with his. Hinata felt different as he kissed her. She felt the same way she felt when Sasuke kissed her and that scared her beyond belief. Gaara pulled back and grinned as he watched Hinata put her fingers to her lips with a dazed look in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking; he knew she was wondering if she still loved Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This isn't really a cliff hanger it's more like intermission. I'm off school so I'm going to update tomorrow hopefully.

Sakura is going to die but first some Gaara Hinata love.

Thank you all who have reviewed. **I LOVE YOU** so **REVIEW NOW!**

**_Feel the love_! **


	6. Contamination

Well I haven't updated lately but I have good reason. Once again, its school related. I must have been on crack or something but somehow I joined this school academic pentathlon. All my extra time had to go into preparing for it so there. Good news after Saturday it's over and I can get back to writing and plotting the demise of my history teacher!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata set her gaze downward. She felt ashamed. Sasuke was gone for only a short time and already she was questioning her love for him. He was always there for her and loved her when she needed it most. Yes, there were certain things about him that she found uncomfortable and uneasy but she still loved him.

Her eyes lifted to Gaara who was siting next to her with a grin spread on his face. Hinata remembered the first time Gaara had to come to her wanting her to be his. She remembered the pity and empathy she felt for him when she told him that she couldn't be with him.

She too had known the pain of rejection and knew how it could damage the soul. She had known Gaara was alone for the most of his life and hated the fact that she wasn't helping at all.

She loved Sasuke but he wasn't the kind of person she ever thought she would be with. If at that time she wasn't with Sasuke she probably would have been forced –by him- to say yes.

Gaara watched her, his smirk widening. It was amusing to him to see all the displays of emotion play on her face. "Hinata" Gaara whispered his lips brushing her ear. Hinata tried to lean away from him but Gaara tightened his grip around her arms.

"Hinata, he whispered again making her shiver, do you still love the Uchiha?" He felt Hinata stiffen next to him. Hinata didn't say anything she just sat there suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Gaara abruptly let go of her arms and stood up.

"Hinata, Gaara said a solemn expression now on his face, listen to me and listen well".

He leaned down to face her so they were eye level. "You are mine and only mine and don't ever forget it". Gaara leaned in and met Hinata's lips then he pulled away and slowly made his way out of her room smirking all the while

Hinata felt her heart rate return to normal and she took a deep breathe. She slowly stood up and thought of what she should next. But one think she knew for sure was that she felt controlled.

Gaara smiled sickeningly as he made his way to the place where the loud pink haired ninja was waiting for him. His smile grew from anticipation of the fun he was about to have. He vaguely wondered which would be more fun ripping out her pink hair or burning it off.

Oh, what fun, fun, fun this will be!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your reviews now review some more. And just in case you couldn't tell Sakura's torture will be next chapter. What fun!

I Love you all and have a good day or night!


	7. Pliers

And now the long awaited Sakura Death Chapter!

A soft whimper brought a shiver to Gaara's spine and Goosebumps over his arms. He glanced over his shoulder slightly to marvel at the pink haired imbecile fastened to the metal chair. Gaara cracked his knuckles slowly enjoying the way her body flinched at every crack.

Gaara's mouth twitched into an even wider smile as Sakura groaned from the pain that was obviously coursing through her. "What's wrong Haruno? Not having fun yet?" Gaara strode behind Sakura and roughly pulled her limp head up by her hair.

Sakura squeezed her eyes closed and let out a cry of painful surprise. Gaara gripper her hair tighter and then let her go. "Well, we'll just have to start the fun now, right?" Gaara chuckled lightly as he watched the Haruno struggle feudally against the bounds of the chair.

"Now, now where are you trying to go? The fun is about to begin." Gaara laughed harder as he watched Sakura still attempt to struggle free. Gaara slowly made his way in front of the Haruno. Sakura froze as Gaara stood over her and pulled a thin blade out of his pocket.

Sakura watched Gaara warily as he fingered the thin blade with a smile on his face. She held her breath as Gaara slowly brought the blade down to her swollen bruised cheek and cut the discolored skin. Warm blood dripped down the wound and Gaara smirked a little at the sight.

"Let me go get my tools, hold on tight." Sakura exhaled harshly as Gaara walked away. After about ten uncomfortable minutes Gaara reentered the room. He turned Sakura's chair around roughly so she directly faced him. She cringed visibly as Gaara emptied the contents of the bag on the cool metal floor.

The loud clank of the metallic objects hitting the floor magnified in Sakura's head, made the pain of her headache almost unbearable. Gaara laughed at her loudly as he knelt down to pick up one of the many needles strewn across the floor.

Gaara picked up a needle and fingered it slowly. These weren't small needles either, no, couldn't have that. They were thick heavy metal needles that were about four inches long.

Sakura breathed harder and tried to inch her leg away as she felt the tip of the needle poke her skin.

Sakura inwardly screamed as she felt the needle trace along her skin. She knew that he was toying with her.

Gaara smiled as he saw her eyes widen in fear and anticipation. Gaara watched with admiration as the needle went thought the first layer of flesh as he slowly pushed it farther and farther into her leg. Sakura tried to fight back the scream but the pain was too overwhelming.

Another scream erupted form her dry throat as again a needle penetrated and embedded itself in her flesh. Gaara felt the urge to giggle as the blood slowly but profusely dripped from the needle wound. After Gaara slowly embedded the last needle he slowly brought up his hand and stuck his finger into the bleeding wound, earning another scream from Sakura.

Gaara slowly stuck his finger deeper into the wound. He felt the needle and roughly jerked in harder. Gaara smiled as he pushed the needle out through the other side, it was beautiful to see the warm blood cascade over his fingers and to hear the always refreshing screams from above.

Gaara was once again reminded that this was his calling as he licked the blood and small pieces of flesh off his fingers.

Sakura exhaled sharply as she felt Gaara pull his finger out of her wound. Rage was an understatement about how she was feeling. She didn't deserve this! She didn't really even know this monster, yet she was going to die by his hand?

"Monster!" Sakura screamed as Gaara stood up. "Finally, I was wondering if you had lost your voice". Gaara retorted sarcastically. "Anyway isn't this so much fun!" Gaara chuckled horribly as he leaned down to pick up a rather long sharp knife.

Sakura's whimper soon turned to a scream as she felt the long blade drag down her shoulder to her wrist. Blood spurted out of the deep cut in long jets of warm dark fluid staining Gaara and Sakura in beautiful intricate patterns.

Gaara reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of needle nose pliers. He firmly grabbed her hand and stabbed the tip of the pliers under her nail until he drew blood. He clamped the pliers down and ripped her nail right out of the socket. Sakura screamed and tried to wriggle her hand free to no avail. "You have such nice nails Sakura." Gaara chuckled and started on the other nails.

When he was done he reached down to grab the bottle of pepper fluid and marveled at his work; the blood freely flowing and the amusing site of Sakura jerking either involuntarily or because of pain, Gaara chose the latter.

Gaara silently pulled the cap off the bottle and poured it directly in her wounds. A new sweeter scream ripped its way through Sakura's already sore throat. He would have figured she was crying if her face wasn't covered in blood. Gaara emptied the last of the bottle on Sakura's blood stained scalp.

Sakura sputtered as most of the burning fluid dripped down her face burning her eyes and mouth. Gaara dug in his pockets and slowly lit a match; the dropped it on her head. Gaara smiled when her scalp inflamed instantly. The screams Gaara heard he knew he'd happily never forget. The flame spread from her scalp burning away all her pink hair and deformed her face. He giggled as her skin melted in the inferno.

The smell was like perfume; Gaara savored it.

Hinata jumped through her window and slowly sat down on her bed. She had just come back from filling out the mission report and it was late afternoon. Hinata laid down on her bed and smiled, she had a great day; she ate lunch with Naruto and trained with Lee.

Though she was unhappy that she had to go home so soon. Hinata sighed as someone knocked on her door. She got up and slowly opened the door and to her surprise Neji was there. Neji hastily pushed open the door and locked it behind him. She froze as he rounded up on her and towered above her.

_What's he doing?!_

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks! My parents took away my computer and didn't give it back. I mean COME ON! So I've been sitting in my room sulking for weeks.

**I LOVE YOU** so **REVIEW!**


	8. Visits

Thank you, for the reviews my lovely readers, enjoy.

Hinata gulped as she felt herself being pressed against the wall. She would have looked up into his eyes had they not been so filled with anger and animosity. So she kept her head down afraid to look up and to meet his eyes. Finally he spoke "Hinata, what's wrong?" She flinched as she felt his hand lightly stroke her hair.

"Hinata, look at me." Hinata tried to lift her head but found that she couldn't; she was just too nervous and scared. "Hinata!" He said hoarsely as he gripped her chin roughly to bring her face up to his. Hinata's stomach churned as she looked him in the eye, he said nothing; he just stared back. The more and more they stared back at each other the more uncomfortable she got. She didn't like being this close to anyone like this, especially not her cousin.

As she began to feel her face burn Neji smirked and pulled away. As he unlocked her door he smirked before leaving. Hinata simply stood there her face burning and confused. She didn't like to look he gave her and it made her feel immensely uncomfortable. Slowly Hinata pushed herself off her wall and walked to her door. She was tired of spending so much time in her room when there was still time in the day to do something. With that thought she locked her door and left through her window.

Gaara was what many people would call insanely elated as he walked thought the village. The girl he loved was his and no one could ever take her away. And through the girl he loved he was able to torture all the people he hated, something that he love as well. He was very happy at the moment.

As he walked down one of the more lowly streets he contemplated all the things Hinata and he would do together as he vaguely wondered what her blood tasted like. A grin graced his lips as the image of her naked once again entered his mind as it would from time to time. Oh, yes he needed to pay her another visit.

As night passed Hinata gracefully leaped on the roof of the Hyuuga compound Goosebumps raised her skin as the cool night air chilled her. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze comb through her hair. She always liked the feeling of the wind blowing against her.

As she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings she instantly remembered Gaara and they're first encounter. She looked around half expecting to see him standing behind her or beside her. And for the first time since Sasuke she felt lonely.

Sasuke was always there to kiss her and hold her to make her feel loved; she hadn't realized how much she missed him before now. She and Sasuke used to always sit with each other at night and talk. She was more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Along with longing she also felt anger. She was angry that he left out of the blue and didn't say anything to her; he just left.

Gaara, his name sent shivers down her spine and waves of excitement through her. There so much about him she didn't know or understand and it made him mysterious. Not to mention all the kisses she shared with him. Even though she didn't want to admit there were many things about him she was afraid to know and she still felt afraid of him deep inside.

Gaara watched as Hinata stood on her roof top seemingly lost in thought. He licked his lips as he stared at her smooth creamy skin glowing in the moonlight. He slowly got up and made his way other to her. In a matter of second he was right behind her.

Gaara leaned over Hinata's shoulder and firmly pressed her back to his chest. He brushed back her hair and put his lips on her neck while he nuzzled his nose into her soft hair, breathing in her scent. Hinata moaned quietly when she felt his hand go under her shirt and hold her stomach possessively.

Okay I know you're all dieing to know "Where hell have you been!!" Sorry but my damn History teacher had me join an academic team and it has after school practice for HOURS!!

NOTE: Okay you get to tell me what you think.


	9. Arrival

Wow, it's been awhile and I think it's been for the best because I have new ideas.

* * *

A figure in the shadows looked in on the two with disgust. His normally stoic face twisted into a tight frown and he narrowed he eyes in hate. The pale moon light reflected from his scarlet eyes as he moved to obscure himself once again in the darkness.

The figure glared at the Sand Ninja with hate. He watched intently as the red-haired bastard embraced the Hyuuga one last time before she returned to her room. As the red head retreated back from the Estate, the shadowed figures eyes glazed over with concentration contemplating the best way to execute his plan.

Minutes turned to hours and eventually the moon disappeared over the horizon only to be replaced with sun signifying that dawn had once again come. The figure maneuvered up the Hyuuga Estate to get a better view as the Hyuuga girl entered the bathroom; probably to shower he assumed.

The figure slowly entered her room. As he entered, he almost visibly grimaced; her room was almost stereotypically white and pink colored. His dark figure looked marginally out of place among white walls with pink flowers stemming from the ceiling. He lazily leaned on the wall and waited for the Hyuuga to exit the bathroom.

* * *

Hinata sighed tiredly as she turned off the hot water and she stepped from the shower.

As the cold air met her bare skin she hurried to dry off and dress. She sighed as she dried off; remembering she to be ready for the meeting with the Hyuuga Elders.

She wasn't sure about what the meeting was about and was surprised when her father had asked her to attend. Usually the meetings were only attended by Main Branch members when important clan issues needed to be discussed. She felt her nervousness in her stomach increase as she continued to dress.

As she reached for the door and opened it, she was met by eyes that made her feel nothing less than petrified. If she hadn't known any better she would have believed that the eyes before her belong to Sasuke. But she knew better.

* * *

Itachi's face remained the same as he pushed himself off the wall and turned to completely face her. He could tell from the moment she had come out of the bathroom that she was the same Hyuuga from the night before.

Hinata stayed where she was, her eyes wide and frightened. She remembered all the stories her family told about the massacre and she froze up in terror. His eyes turned from red to black as he looked at her. She couldn't tear her gaze away. His eyes, thought so different from Sasuke's looked so much like his. At that moment she felt she was looking right thought his eyes and looking in to Sasuke's.

Shame was the first feeling to well up inside of her. She averted her gaze and lowered it to the floor.

"You must be the Hyuuga named Hinata" When she nodded slightly he thought for a moment.

Itachi inwardly smirked, so, this was the one the red-head loved. His red eyes flicked up and down her body as he made a mental decision to make sure he would suffer for what he had done.

Itachi was thoroughly disgusted when learned that his brother was killed; killed for something as meaningless as love. It was not that Itachi was angry that his brother was killed, but for something as frivolous as affection? It was ridiculous that the Sand Nin could even call himself a ninja.

Besides, Itachi had his plans for Sasuke and he wasn't very pleased with having to change them.

So, to put it simply Gaara will pay for his foolish actions.

* * *

Hinata barley looked up in time to see Itachi's cloak flutter through her window and disappear. And just as he had come he had gone. Hinata stayed staring after him as she sighed and continued to stare after in fear and confusion.

As Hinata gathered her things, she wondered if she should tell someone. But she was afraid and she hated herself for that.

She wondered if anyone would even believe her if she told them that _Itachi Uchiha_, the man who _massacred_ his clan, had come into her room at dawn just to confirm her name. Now that she thought about it she could barely believe it and she saw him herself.

So many unanswered questions.

How irritating.

* * *

Well, what do you think about Itachi?

Don't worry, there's Gaara in the next chapter.

So, tell me!!


	10. Abomination

Enjoy, kiddoes

* * *

It was about two hours after dawn when the meeting was finally adjourned and Hinata could not have been more relieved. The total atmosphere of the meeting was unyielding and stiff and made her distressed to even relax for a moment for fear of punishment. And the constant glances she received from Neji did nothing to alleviate the situation. 

It was peculiar the say the least that her cousin even acknowledged her being present at the meeting, let alone stare at her from the time she entered to room from the time she left it. It was almost like a game Hinata consented; he would blatantly stare at her until she looked back at him and he in turn looked away. For the first time in awhile she was actually relived to be in the same room as the elders and her father, especially since she didn't want to be along with Neji again after their little "encounter".

She sighed quietly as she made her way through to compound to her room. Well, as least she could train in peace.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki leaned against an oak tree in a rather lazy manner. He continued to re-wrap the bandages on the Samehada for it had just dinned on fresh chakra. It was also a good way to release some of his pent up frustration of being left behind in the forest while his partner went to retrieve his "person". 

He sighed.

The crunching of leaves and twigs alerted him that someone or something was coming.

Kisame stopped mid wrap and eyed the little boy shrinking away from him. The boy looked no older than about nine and he was covered from head to toe with what looked and smelled like animal blood and dirt. Twigs and mud matted his dirty hair and made his bright green eyes stand out oddly against the waste.

Pathetic and unanticipated.

The boy took another step back, his eyes wandering anywhere but unto his face. The shark demon smirked when he saw the little boys eyes travel over to a bloody mass of blood, tissues, muscles, bones, and organs.

Kisame laughed as he recalled killing his latest victim.

Ah, the taste of taste of blood and chakra, saccharine and satisfying.

He boy bit his lip hard until it bleed and he felt drop after drop onto his hands. It was obvious that the boy found it impossible to avert his eyes from the sanguine fluids.

All of a sudden Itachi appeared in front of him looking cold and smug.

"No." was his first answer to an unvoiced statement, but slightly implied.

"Yes." Itachi answered in a bored tone with a hint of defiance.

The boy found himself edging closer to it. The smell was unbearable. He could feel heat coming from it. Never had he ever been so disgusted. He could see a silver glint of a hitai-ate.

So this person was a ninja…

Itachi broke his glare from Kisame and followed his gaze to see a dirty looking homeless boy standing before a disgusting pile of… what was once a body.

"You killed freshly? So far from civilization?" Itachi asked, indifferent.

"You'd be surprised on what young people you can find out here. This one was barely his age." Kisame gave a hollow laugh and nodded in the boy's direction.

The boy began to cry silently.

_They can kill children? _

He fell to his knees and let his tears fall freely; if he did cry over this mutilated body, who, in the wilderness, would?

Kisame paid no heed to the child as he turned his attention back to his partner. "How much longer Uchiha?"

Itachi turned his gaze once again to the mutilated body before he answered, "Tonight." And with that, the Uchiha took his leave.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Gaara was finally satisfied with his kill. He sat on the Hyuuga compound roof idly licking blood from his fingers. He was awaiting Hinata's return from training with -what was left of- her team, this thought greatly amused Gaara. It reminded him of the great fun he had, had with the Inuzaka. 

He smiled slightly as he watched the Hyuuga enter her room and lay on her bed. Gaara bit his lip as he felt himself becoming hard just watching her lay there. He slowly opened up her window and stepped into her room. Hinata felt weight pushing her mattress down and she immediately opened her eyes to see Gaara slowly crawling over her and straddling her hips.

She gasped and blushed when she felt the bulge in his pants grinding against her, creating friction and making her gasp. Gaara nuzzled her neck and made circles with his tongue all along her neck. Hinata whimpered as Gaara began to grind against her harder, making the mattress creak slightly. Suddenly Gaara leaned forward grabbing some of Hinata's hair as he whispered.

"…I'm going to make you scream."

Hinata tried to push him off as Gaara stood up quickly and frowned as he made his way to her window. A second later he was gone. She sat up and glanced around her room for a moment before the loud knocks on her door made her jump and quickly open the door.

Hinata slowly opened her door and peeked out a little before Neji abruptly shoved the door open completely knocking her back and made lose her balance. As she hit the ground she looked up quizzically at her cousin, who just smirked.

"Miss Hinata, I believe it's time for dinner," and with that Neji turned heel and disappeared.

Hinata slowly got to her feet sighed and followed her cousin to the dinning room.

'Wonderful'

* * *

Itachi slowly made his way into the Hyuuga's room. It was around midnight and Hyuuga had been asleep for a few hours. He almost snorted; how could they call one as weak as this, a ninja. Itachi quietly made his way over to her bed. 

"Get up." He said, coldly.

Hinata awoke in confusion as she took in Itachi's figure and struggled to get up.

"W-what is this?"

"Do you know of the Sand Nin's doings?"

Hinata stared at him in awe and terror. "G-gaara?"

Itachi nodded curtly. "Are you aware of the things he's done?"

"N-no."

He seemed to except this answer for he nodded once again and made his way to her window.

"Do you want to know what he's done?"

At this Hinata took a step forward, "W-what has h-he done? T-tell m-me?" Hinata winced as she heard the desperation in her voice.

'Maybe he knows what happened to Sasuke.'

He stood with his back facing her as he scanned the compound grounds through her opened window. "If you want to know, I suggest you come along."

Hinata stared at him in shock. 'Leave with a wanted criminal in the middle of the night?' So many questions ran through her mind.

'What if he kills me?'

'What have I really got to lose?'

'Maybe he knows where Sasuke is'

Slowly she pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants over her night clothes and stepped into her shoes.

"Hurry up," he said shortly and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Holds up hands Don't shoot! I'm sorry…meek smile I know it's been ages…I had Chapter Ten nearly completed on my PC, when it fell ill. It is currently awaiting surgery. So, I've have been force to submit to the archaic method of pleasing my mother for the privilege of using her PC. Tragic, I know…. don't worry, if I were you I wouldn't have any sympathy for me either… 

I will get Chapter Eleven out ASAP, I swear…and I do, too…yup, every damn day…

I really need to stop thinking of Hidan oh so very much but I can't he's just too hot…I bet you could bake a cake on his chest, you know, while he's cursing you out.

Please read, review and all that crap…


	11. Filthy

"W-wait!" she pleaded quietly, and, against her better judgment, hurried to follow him.

She was surprised to see him waiting for her at the edge of the compound roof. She was about to stutter out a thanks, when he muttered, "Pathetic."

Hinata stood uncomfortably on the roof with her eyes down cast, shivering slightly with constant the draft. Itachi stared at her for a moment more before he began to sprint ahead at a staggering speed.

Hinata followed as fast as she could after him with a sense of desperation that made shivers go up her spine.

'_What am I doing_?'

Time seemed to melt together for Hinata. She didn't know how much time had passed but her legs burned painfully as she sucked in breath from her dry throat and she struggled anxiously to keep up.

She stopped abruptly on a branch and leaned heavily against it. Sweat trickled down her forehead and stung her eyes. Her burning legs unwillingly gave out beneath her and down she went, into cold wet grassy mud.

The mud coated Hinata's legs and arms. She coughed and spat, her pale skin now stained a dark disgusting color. Rain drizzled down in a fine irritating mist, making the filthy tired girl clench the mud in despair, making it squish through her fingers. Hinata was harshly annoyed. Why couldn't she keep up? Why couldn't she _ever_ keep up? Questions upon disturbing questions played in her mind torturing her like a broken record.

It had only been just_ half_ a day?

'Damn' Hinata thought, galled, the word unknowingly coming into her normally forgiving mind.

Her hands couldn't get any whiter and her frustration couldn't run any deeper. It just hurt to breathe…to take in something that provides you life. She just couldn't stay there…But there's a big difference between knowing you have to do something and actually doing it.

As she sat there on her hands and knees…she began to think.

The only reason she was doing this…was for Sasuke. Itachi knew that, but why was he leading her so far away from civilization? Was he leading her into some kind of trap, or was she running towards her own death?

"What are you doing, sitting there like some useless thing?

She quivered before feeling the embarrassing sting of tears in the corner of her eyes. She began to stumble out apologies.

"I-I'm s-sorr-"

"This is what you wanted, right?" "Are you going to back out now?" Itachi muttered coldly to the wind.

Hinata stayed silent, trembling from fear and humiliation.

"Get up; I will not wait for you."

His words stung her sharply and she felt a cold chill run up her back and into her bones. She was failing; again, she was failing miserably.

Tears and sweat collected on her brow and dribbled into the corners of here eyes, down her cheeks, curving under until they fell.

Hinata nodded mutely and cringed when she heard the branches snap threatenily above her head. A bitter wind washed over her, and she realized it was in the middle of fall and soon it would be winter, and it would be getting colder…much colder. She had to get back home soon.

She realized she might have to fend for herself alone in the wilderness if she took too long. Of course there was the option of returning to Konoha now, but she knew she would be better off here than there, facing the wrath of her enraged Father, with no answers of Sasuke's well being show for it.

How horrid this trip was turning out to be! Though she didn't know what to expect to begin with.

Itachi was silent, unless insulting her, and he was as quick and dark as a shadow. It was hard keeping up with him even in the daylight.

Hinata, once regaining her breath, took off again. Her legs burning in agony of running so hard, and her lungs felt like they would burst. It wasn't _right_!

Itachi watched her from the top of the trees, feeling the burden of outright revulsion. He didn't think she was much to begin with but, this? She was becoming a hindrance, and he refused to be slowed down by her. If Konoha ANBU caught up with them, she was on her own.

Kisame idly opened his eyes as Itachi again emerged in front of him. Behind him was a girl gasping for oxygen and shaking. Kisame eyed the girl for a moment then Itachi and then his eyes traveled back to the girl. He had been delayed leaving this long… for her?

Kisame growled and Hinata shrank back, her eyes wandering everywhere but his face. She stumbled back a few steps and tried to control her breathing.

'_There are two of them_, _so close to Konoha_!

Kisame watched Hinata with cold uncaring eyes, before he spoke. "Leave her be Uchiha, she is no use to us."

"She is; she will be of use." Itachi muttered and began to walk away, he never paused in his step and Hinata took it as an indication to follow him. She shakily followed behind him desperately wanting to rest.

"W-when w-will you tell m-me w-what happed?" she asked quietly with her voice hoarse and dry. Itachi never faltered in his step, but he stiffened for a moment.

"You will know soon enough." He muttered with a hint of complacency. Hinata nodded gradually as her eyes shut and her conscience was lost.

* * *

Gaara's sprinting came to a stop and he paused for a minute looking out at the forest beneath him. He grinned slowly and began to lick the congealed blood from his fingers. It was almost comical how that Uchiha though he could take Hinata…his Hinata and get away with it. That Uchiha had to let his guard down and when he did, oh, they would have so much fun together!

_Oh, I wonder which Uchiha will be more pleasurable to torture?_

* * *

I would have had this out a bit sooner, but it's hard to write this and keep up with my homework at the same time... Geez... will these teachers ever learn we have lives? Okay, so maybe I don't have so much of a life as I have an obsession... hehe... oh well. 

I apologize for anything bizarre, most of this was written, edited, rewritten etc... in the midst of a continuous Pixie Stix high... Quite an ingenious concoction really, the Pixie Stix. I wonder how many pixies they have to grind up for each little tube...

I'm thinking about writing a Hidan and Hinata story, any thoughts?


End file.
